1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal structure that provides a seal between a frame on the outer periphery of a window portion of a vehicle and a division bar that separates the window portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-23519, for example, discloses one seal structure which provides a seal between a vehicle outer side and a vehicle inner side, between a frame and a division bar, using seal members.
However, in order to this provide a seal between the vehicle outer side and the vehicle inner side of the frame and the division bar, this seal structure requires a pair of seal members, which makes the structure complex.